Finally
by megicci
Summary: Title is not a reference to Kataomoi Finally, I swear. A short one-shot/drabble sort of thing about Homura finally meeting Madokami and they have happy fun times or something idk. Rated T for one instance of swearing by the narrator lololol.


Homura had taken to eliminating the demons outside of populated areas. There were enough magical girls now due to Madoka's new laws that any demons deciding to spawn in civilization would get put down near immediately. These demons were hard to find, due to their sparse nature and the sheer amount of space unoccupied by humanity - not in Japan, of course; Homura decided to take a break from city life to do a routine clearing of the Himalayas.

It was surprising, to be sure, that Homura stumbled across a sort of coven of demons. There were a ridiculous amount clustered together. It was impossible that this amount of curses could have scabbed over into so many demons. There were far too many for Homura to conquer without something to replenish her magical energy.

She figured she could probably utilize Grief Cubes along the way.

Homura marched toward the colony of demons, her wings expanding - those wings, like the wings of a fallen angel. But she had not been rejected by God, because she was still with her.

A voice permeated Homura's entire being. "Keep at it, Homura-chan!"

A warm feeling spread throughout her body, originating from her chest. Really, Madoka knew just when to appear. Even if the goddess didn't appear very often, that was all Homura needed to continue on, through any odds. She grinned involuntarily, ascending as her wings grew to a critical mass.

Memories. Memories drifted throughout Homura's mind, loosely entangled by a single red thread - Madoka's ribbon. Madoka. Madoka. She was all Homura remembered anymore, beyond the trappings of everyday life, beyond those people she saw day to day.

Homura accepted she loved Madoka a while ago. She fought for her goddess; she lived for her goddess. And even if Madoka was a goddess, she was the same old Madoka. Just that she sort of knew all of time and space at once.

This also meant that Madoka saw all the time Homura spent staring at that single ribbon she had left. She saw all of Homura's efforts in previous timelines in that old universe. She felt Homura's heart reaching out to her own.

Still, Madoka wouldn't come to Homura's side. She wouldn't descend. There were duties she had, of course. Homura understood, and believed in a feeling she held close to her heart. The feeling of "love," and that of "trust."

"So, Madoka... I'll keep going. Not just for you, but out of my selfish desire to be closer to you."

"But that's not selfish at all, Homura-chan." Madoka brought the fragile girl closer to her. That raven-haired girl, her magical girl outfit in tatters, was fragile beyond comprehension. She would break the minute she stopped believing that she could, that she would. Homura made that mistake once - the mistake of giving up hope. But she never did it again.

"You've done it," Madoka said softly to Homura's slumbering form. "It's okay now. You've made a miracle happen."

"Magic" as it existed in this universe was raw emotion. The Homura with Madoka was a lifeless non-organism made sheerly of the magic of Homura's love for the goddess.

That Homura opened her eyes. She mumbled something incoherently, then shook with a start. "W... What...? How is this...?"

Madoka grinned. "Uehihihi. Did you just now make it here?"

Homura felt two existences at once: Her existence within the Universe, and her existence outside of the Universe, with Madoka. Her love for Madoka... finally, finally reached the goddess's heart.

"Is this like what you have to deal with all the time? If so, it's hardly necessary," breathed Homura, apparently suffering from a terrible headache. She waffled. "How am I not losing concentration at all, splitting consciousness like this?"

"How do you think I do it?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly," giggled Madoka.

It was odd to the two that they acted with such familiarity to each other and the situation at hand, considering they'd spent roughly four years with only sparse contact. Also, the fact that the human mind can't exactly comprehend having two existences at once.

There was only one explanation.

"Say, Homura-chan," said Madoka.

Homura shifted in Madoka's embrace, looking up at the goddess quizzically.

"Shouldn't you say it now?" Madoka continued.

Homura nodded. "Yeah. I love you, Madoka."

"I love you, too."

And then they kissed and lived happily ever after or some shit.


End file.
